Light Within The Darkness
by Ebony-Lilac
Summary: Harry Potter is not actually Harry Potter. In actuality, Harry Potter never existed. However, Alessandro Bertoldo has just begun his life in the world. When everything is not as it seems and those close to the former Boy-Who-Lived turn out to be the ones most likely to stab him in the back, two newly born creatures find Light Within The Darkness.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this fan-fiction. This is for pure entertainment and I make no profit off of it. Everything, but the story line belongs to JK Rowling.

**Warnings:** Foul language and adult content in later chapters. Evil!Dumbledore, Ron, etc. Good/Nice!Slytherins. OOCness. Slash. Creature!Harry, Draco, etc. You've been warned, so please don't flame.

* * *

On the night of July 30th, you could find a fifteen year old Harry Potter tossing and turning in his bed as his magic whipped around himself and the room, shaking what little possessions he had inside of the room. Harry's eyes opened and he sat up, trying to ignore his nausea and the stinging all over his body. His skin stung, as if his blood was churning inside of his body and burning. The edges of Harry's vision blackened and he could hear his heart beat thumping loudly in his ear. Harry could barely hear his clock blaring, notifying him of the new day; Harry's birthday. As the alarm went off, Harry's body went rigid as pain sprouted from his spine, traveling throughout his body. As soon as the pain begun it ended, leaving Harry gasping in surprise, panic and fear.

Harry could hear a dull buzzing and it felt as if he was practicing Occlumency with Professor Snape once again with an unknown sensation probing and prodding at his consciousness. Harry sighed in relief as the sensation faded away. However, his relief was outlived before pain stabbed his forehead worse than anything Voldemort could inflict on him. Unfamiliar voices rushed into his head and he cried out in pain as they screamed into his head. Multiple presences could be heard in his mind screaming and shouting at him, craving attention. Emotions ran through his body such as: joy, happiness, excitement, curiosity and affection.

_'Bună ziua, tânăr!' (1)_

_'Este o onoare să vă întâlnesc, rudenia!' (2)_

_'Este timpul, fiul meu,' (3)_

Harry clenched his teeth as it felt as though his mind was being torn apart, ravished and searched through. After this, feelings of anger, contempt and outrage filled him. Harry's hands flew to his head and he squeezed, trying to silence the voices in his head. Harry's eyes glazed over and soon all of the noise in his mind was silenced. Harry felt his room shake and crackle with unconstrained magic. The burning of Harry's skin died down and Harry tried to get his thoughts together. He sat up, sweat glistening on his skin and his body stiff and sore. He tried to stand up, but his body cried out in protest and he would have collapsed on the ground. He would have if not for the strong arms around him. "Relax _altoi (4)_," The baritone voice ordered softly.

Harry tensed, wanting to reach for his wand for protection. As if sensing his uneasiness, the man brushed by Harry's unruly hair softly. "I mean you no harm, altoi_,_" He murmured, setting Harry on the bed. "Now open your eyes."

Harry hadn't even noticed that his eyes were closed tightly until he slowly blinked them open. In front of him stood a man just over 6'4", a peach type complexion, with unruly midnight black hair that brought out the ruby red eyes peering at him thoughtfully, as if the owner was assessing him. "Who are you?" Harry questioned slowly.

He felt as if he was just rebooting after his whole body had shut down. "I am Adal," The man answered.

"What are you doing in my room? How did you get pass the wards?" Harry questioned.

Adal frowned, the expression contrasting his handsome face. "Those feeble blood wards? It was not difficult in the least," He answered.

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Adal raised a hand to stop him. "I am sure you have many questions, so allow me to explain what is happening and then you can ask about anything that I have not answered," He advised.

Harry nodded reluctantly and Adal sat on the bed next to him. "I am Adal, leader of _Vechi puternic și pură (5)_. They are an old dark race of vampyre. You, altoi, are a descendant of our clan. It is a rare occurrence for new blood to be born into our clan, so many of the elders and clan members were excited. That is why you felt so many presences inside of your mind just moments ago. It seems that your mother was one of the many lost among our clan. I am here to take you in, seeing as how your mother was my kin and our blood now runs through your veins," He explained. "Now you may ask questions."

Harry sighed and gazed at the man in front of him for a moment. "How am I a descendant of your clan when my mother was human? If she was then how could she suddenly become lost? Why were there so many voices in my head? And do you honestly expect me to believe you and allow you to carry me off to an unknown location?" Harry questioned quickly.

Adal chuckled, a deep sound rumbling in his chest. "I would think that you were extremely gullible and naive if you were not skeptical. Your mother was, in fact, not human. She was one of the young children that were thought to be murdered in the war that waged years ago. Instead she was taken by a power greedy wizard, one you know well, and raised as a human witch. Because she was grew up as a witch, I believe that she subconsciously sealed away her power or that they were intentionally sealed with extremely dark and dangerous magic. Being part of a vampyre clan does not mean that you are just related. It means that the same blood runs through all of our veins, meaning that we are connected in more ways than one. Mental connection is just one of them. I believe that if you focus hard enough that you will be able to feel our bond and therefore sense that I mean no harm to you, meaning that there would be no problem with following me to wherever I want to take you," He answered.

"Who was the wizard who took my mother? How do I focus on the bond and how can I keep all of the voices from screaming in my head again?" Harry asked.

Adal's eyes flashed angrily and his lips curled into a snarl. "We believe it to be a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore," He hissed.

Harry's eyes widened. "Dumbledore? How?" Harry questioned.

"The same way he fooled you into think that you were protected by these flimsy wards surrounding this pathetic little home. The way he left an eleven year old boy to fight an adult dark wizard, a basilisk the next year, then defend himself from dementors and participate in a competition that could very well kill him at such a young age and the same way he left you with these abusive relatives and allowed your godfather to rot in wizard prison for twelve years. Have you not noticed that he was conveniently absent until after the death of your godfather," Adal growled.

Harry was stunned by the sound and how it seemed to shake the room. "How did you know about that?" Harry asked, perplexed.

Adal's eyes softened as he gazed at Harry, smiling fondly. "I told you altoi. We are connected and when you gained your inheritance our bond allowed me to search through your memories," He explained.

"Inheritance?" Harry wondered.

"A vampyre reaches their adult age as of sixteen, which is the point in which they gain all of their powers and mature in a vampyre adult. This point is called an Inheritance," Adal told him.

Harry couldn't say anything at the revelation that Dumbledore wasn't the man he thought him to be. It wasn't as if Harry wasn't suspicious of the old man, he had just always considered it his paranoia that came with living with the Dursley's. "Anyway, to focus on the bond you on just have to close your eyes. Reach for the bond the same way you would reach for your magic," Adal ordered, going back to Harry's previous question.

Harry sighed, trying to calm himself and do as Adal said. He searched for the bond that Adal told him to and upon looking for any sensation that he was unfamiliar with, he found a small part of his mind that felt as if it wasn't his own. In this part he felt love, kindness, acceptance and joy. He gasped at the intensity of it, tears springing to his eyes. Adal rubbed Harry's back soothingly. "Those are all of your clan members sharing their affection with you. If this is proof enough, allow me to teach you everything that we vampyre know," Adal offered.

"How? I can't leave her without my relatives noticing," Harry pointed out.

"They are _not _your relatives," Adal growled. "That is why the blood wards are so weak."

"I still can't leave without them knowing," Harry sighed.

Adal sighed and waved his hand, causing magic to swirl around the room. Harry gasped as he stared at the replica of himself in front of him. "This is a golem. He will do whatever it is that you do daily without suspicion. If you are back before the summer ends the wizards will suspect nothing and you can still spend time with your actual family," Adal told him.

"No one will figure it out?" Harry questioned.

"No one will figure it out," Adal assured him.

Harry took in a deep breath and sighed. "Alright," He agreed.

Adal grinned at him, the action making the man look so much better. He held out his arm for Harry who took it slowly. "You might also want to look into a mirror when we arrive to the manor," Adal suggested, chuckling.

Before Harry could question him, he felt his whole world shift and he was gone. It was at 12:16 in the morning when Harry Potter disappeared from Four Privet Drive that night and no one was the wiser.

* * *

Around the same time that night, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts, plotting once again. Sirius' death was not supposed to happen so soon and now the old wizard was afraid that Harry might be drifting from his control. He knew how rebellious teenagers could get and Albus hoped that another year at his aunt and uncle, who were _somehow _informed of Sirius' death, Harry would become more compliant. Albus had wanted the fight beaten out of Harry, so the boy could see Hogwarts as his safe haven and Albus as his savior. However, Albus could not just rely on the chance that Harry's relatives would be able to beat the boy into submission. Because of this, Albus had called in two out of three of The Golden Trio.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger walked into their headmaster's office, slightly confused. They were unaware of what the headmaster was going to ask of them and why they had to be summoned from their homes. "Hello, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger," Albus greeted, his eyes twinkling.

What both students didn't notice that his eyes were twinkling with malice. "Hello Headmaster," They both returned the greeting politely.

"Lemon drop?" He offered.

They both shook their heads, declining respectively. "Not to be rude, but what have you called us here for?" Hermione wondered.

"Ah, yes. It is about Harry," He told them.

At her friend's name, Hermione perked up while Ron tried to discreetly roll his eyes. Albus caught this and almost smirked. It seemed the young Weasley already held some sort of animosity towards Harry. That would just make things so much easier. "What about Harry?" Hermione questioned.

"I am in need of your assistance in making the boy strong enough to defeat Voldemort," Albus answered.

"Of course! Whatever it takes," Hermione agreed.

"I am going to need you to cease your friendship with him for the time being," The old wizard told them.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise while Ron practically sighed in relief. "Why?" She questioned.

"It seems Sirius' death has caused Harry to spiral into a depression. Because of this, it has been brought to my attention that he might fight better if he did not have your safety constantly on his mind," Albus sighed.

"But wouldn't it be better to tell him that instead of just _abandoning _him?" Hermione asked.

"No, my young witch. He needs to feel as if you betrayed him, so he will not worry at all. A weakness like that might lead to Voldemort taking one of you," Albus warned, hoping to frighten the bright witch into agreeing.

"And you say that Harry has gone into a depression?" Ron questioned.

Dumbledore nodded and Ron turned away, smirking faintly. "But I don-" Hermione began.

"Don't you see 'Mione! Harry doesn't need us to be a distraction. We should get stronger and then apologize. He'll forgive us," Ron assured her.

Ron has long grown tired of coming second to Harry; even with his own family. It was always Harry this or Potter that. He wanted it to be his time and he was being given the perfect chance to get rid of the dead weight that was the pathetic "Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione swallowed her protest and looked at her hands. If it was to help Harry then she would do it, but she didn't want Harry to hate her for abandoning him. He was really her first friend; the one to defend her from Ron's insult and the one who had convinced him to actually check on her when she had ran into the bathroom during first year. "If it will help Harry then I am willing to do it," She agreed quietly.

Ron beamed at her and threw his arm around her. "Don't worry 'Mione. It won't be long until we're all stronger and we'll be back at Harry's side," He assured her, grinning falsely.

Dumbledore had to commend the boy, because he was almost convinced that the red-headed Weasley was worried about his supposed best friend. Dumbledore delved into the plan for this year, keeping both students unaware of his malicious intentions. Harry losing his best friends would definitely push him into Dumbledore's arms and once again Dumbledore would have his pawn.

* * *

This is ridiculously AU and the characters are extremely OOC. Including: Evil!Dumbledore, Ron and Good/Nice!Slytherins, etc.

(1): Hello, young one!

(2): It is an honor to meet you, kindred!

(3): It is time, my son.

(4): Scion-which will be explained later on in the story, but you're welcome to search up the definition.

(5): Old, strong and pure.

Anyways, please review but please be kind. This is my first fanfiction and I know my writing is not the best.


	2. Chapter Two

_-Two Months Earlier, May 31st-_

Draco Malfoy sat in his living room of the Malfoy Manor, book in hand with the fireplace dimming. He shook himself awake as he awaited the return of his father, mother and his godfather. Draco was quite aware that his parents and Sev had been called by the Dark Lord and that it was something extremely unpleasant by the way that both of them paled. Draco had asked his father for the past week what had caused the man to become so tense and paranoid, but all he got in response was 'Nothing you have to worry about, Draco.' If there was one thing the young Malfoy hated, it was being left in the dark. Draco was bordering on unconsciousness when a loud pop reverberated off of the walls of the room, startling Draco awake.

Draco took in the sight of his father and Severus, both panting, sweating and visibly exhausted. "Father, are you alright? Where is my mother?" He questioned, trying to fight his drowsiness.

Lucius answered none of his questions as he stalked over to him quickly and grabbed his arm, dragging him along. "Father, what is going on?" Draco questioned, unnerved by the blonde man's silence and his godfather's own.

"We must go _now. _We haven't much time until the Dark Lord comes searching for us," Lucius hissed, pulling Draco into his room.

Lucius waved his wand and Draco's things were packed into suitcases. Draco's eyes snapped to his godfather who had walked back into the room, silent with suitcases floating behind him.

"Father, tell me what is happening," Draco ordered.

" We have to leave _now _Draconis and I will explain _after _we are out of the manor," Lucius hissed, his tone holding no room for argument.

Draco reluctantly followed his father and godfather out of the manor, making their way pass the apparition wards. Draco silently took his father's arm and they were transported away from the manor and to the front of Snape Manor. Rushing inside, the three figures made their way into the manor and Lucius and Severus finally seemed to calm down. "Father, what is going on? We have left everything at a moment's notice and I still haven't the faintest idea of what is going on," Draco snapped, narrowing his startling gray eyes at his father.

"We have left the ranks of the Dark Lord. As of now, we are wanted and being hunted by his men," Lucius quietly told his son.

"What about mother? Where is she?" Draco questioned.

"We do not know. She got separated with us during our escape," Severus answered, his voice quiet.

Draco sat in one of the leather chairs in front of him. "Why? Why did this happen? Mother could be dead," Draco panted, clutching his chest tightly.

Lucius set his hands on his son's shoulder and bent down, looking into the confused and panicked eyes of his son. "You mother is alive Draco," Lucius assured him, his voice confident.

"You don't know that. She could have been killed and we won't ever know," Draco pointed out.

Lucius looked at Severus, his eyes conveying what he couldn't say in words. Understanding, Severus walked out of the room, leaving Lucius with his son. "Draco, I know that your mother is alive. I can feel it," Lucius explained to his son.

"Feel it?" Draco questioned.

"Yes, Draconis. I'm going to tell you the exact reason why Severus, you mother and I are no longer loyal to the Dark Lord," Lucius told him.

Draco sat up, staring at his father in confusion. "The Dark Lord found out about some lineage in the Malfoy line that he believes dirties our bloodline," Lucius explained.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"Our family was not made up of only wizards. As far as I know the Malfoy's have always had dragon blood running through their veins," Lucius admitted.

"Dragon? That's impossible," Draco argued.

"It is not and you will listen!" Lucius ordered.

Draco snapped his mouth shut, silencing his next argument. "I am not speaking of the beasts that the dragon's you know have become. I am speaking of an old race, much more pure-blooded than any human wizard could hope to be. They are called _Qui Ortus in Igne (1). _They are those with the power of dragons and the form of a human. Because of their relations to the beast, they could take their form, but also retain their humanity. They were also easy to spot and it was easy to categorize them by their species. Those who controlled fire were tan with wild orange, brown and black hair and red, auburn or amber eyes. Those who controlled water were fair skinned with black, brown or blonde hair and blue or black eyes. There were also the rare ones who controlled an ice so cold that it burned and those creatures had a pale complexion with platinum blonde hair and steel grey eyes...much like you Draconis," Lucius explained.

"What? Are you saying that I'm a _dragon_? Father, honestly, that is impossible," Draco pointed out.

Instantly, there was a pool of water swirling in his father's hand and Draco stared at it, his eyes going wide in disbelief. "It is almost inevitable for you to inherit our genes Draco. Your mother was the same as I and it is crucial that you learn all there is to know before your birthday and learn how to control your new found power afterwards," Lucius told him.

"How do you know Mother's not dead?" Draco questioned.

"Qui Ortus in Igne have mates, Draco. They are ones who have the other half of your soul and will always complete you. Your mother and I were not mated in that sense, but we do have a bond that goes deeper than one could imagine. We both could not find our mate and since we were extremely close we decided to marry and provide an heir," Lucius explained. "This bond connects us, Draco and I can feel it. Narcissa is _not _dead and we will just have to wait until she is able to come back to us. Do you understand?"

Draco nodded, dumbfounded. "Now what?" He wondered.

"We will train until your birthday and after it. The Dark Lord will be looking for us and the only place you will be safe is Hogwarts and Severus' manor. You will continue the school year and try to ally yourself with Potter-"

"But Father!" Draco begun.

"There will be _no _arguments. Do you understand me, Draco?" Lucius questioned.

"Yes Father," Draco agreed reluctantly.

"He is the only one strong enough to defeat the Dark Lord and it is crucial that you are on his good side," Lucius explained.

"I doubt he'll even give me the time of day. Five years of hatred do not just vanish father," Draco pointed out.

"Draco. You must ally with him until you learn all there is to controlling your power. The Dark Lord does not just want us dead, because of our blood Draco. He wants us dead, because of _you_. Once you can control your powers, you will be more powerful than him. And with the help of Potter you will be able to kill him for once and for all," Lucius told him.

"If he's _afraid_," Draco said the word as if it burned. "Doesn't it mean that you would be able to defeat him as well. And if I will become more powerful than him why must I ally myself with him?"

"My power is no where near where your's will be Draco, so I am unable to take on the Dark Lord myself. You must ally yourself with Potter, because no matter how strong you become Potter _must _be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. There will be a sacrifice only _he _will be able to make. Am I understood?" Lucius questioned.

"What of-" Draco paused, lip curling in disgust. "_Dumbledore_?"

Lucius' eyes went dark and his body tensed. "We will tell that old fool none of our plans, do you understand? If he questions you, just tell him that you have gone against my wishes and hint that you are treading towards the light. He will most likely try to alter his plans to fit you into them and that will give us time and an advantage," Lucius advised.

Draco nodded silently and Lucius stood up, Draco following his father's movements. Draco would be strong and hope that this would all just be over soon.

* * *

(1): Those Born In Fire

-Should Narcissa be found alive or dead. I don't know, what do you guys think?-


	3. Chapter Three

Reviews And Responses:

_**'Fascinating begining . I really like how you are developing both Harry & Draco's ancestries . **_  
_**If Voldie truly feels threatened by the dragons I don't see him letting Narcissa live - unless he is going to try using her as bait.'**_

_**'Such an intriguing story so far! I have always liked Narcissa so I hope she will still be alive (but if she's dead that could drive Draco into being better). But it's totally up to you, the author. Thanks for such an intriguing story! :)'**_

**Thank you so much! ^_^ Reviews like this are what make me confident to keep writing. Just want to explain some things though. Voldemort is threatened by _Draco_, because even though his parent are powerful, they are not as powerful as him and therefore cannot help in killing Voldemort. Narcissa got separated from Lucius, but she wasn't captured by Voldemort. I'm deciding on whether she's going to be alive or not.**

**Thanks a lot for the feedback and I'm really happy you told me what you preferred. It'll make it hella easy to continue with less and less writer's block.**

**(I don't know if you're okay with me using your names, so I'll just make them anonymous. Thank you so much though.)**

* * *

The boy _formerly _known Harry Potter, refreshed and satisfied, woke up from the soft sheets of his new bed. He stretched his body, throwing his feet over the bed and getting up. As he made his way out of his suite like room, he glanced at the mirror and getting a glimpse of his new appearance. His once short and spiky hair dull black hair had grown to the middle of his back and had smoothed out around the edges, taking on a midnight sky color with silver and green highlights. It seemed as though, even if you tried, you would be unable to mess up his hair. Harry's eyes were now a sharp, piercing, clear emerald green instead of their usual grassy green color. His complexion had become more pale and he had grown taller. His body had also fulled out, fixing all the damage that the summers with the Dursley's did, so instead of his usual lanky self he had a medium size build that hid his strength pretty well. He opened the door to his room and made his way towards the dining hall where Adal and his clan were soon to be gathering. "Alessandro!" Eva called out, running up to Harry and smiling.

Over the summer, Harry had abandoned the name given to him at birth and adopted a new name, which was Alessandro. Alessandro meant: defender of mankind. Alessandro, previously Harry, believed it to be a fitting name for him, seeing as the destiny of being the chosen one was shoved upon him by the wizarding world. Alessandro picked up Eva and spun her around in the air as she giggled, her midnight black hair swaying behind her. He held her in his arms and kissed her forehead. "Hello, Eva. How are you doing?" Alessandro asked.

"I am doing great, thank you for asking. I have learned a lot today," She answered, smiling brightly.

Seeing as how Harry's clan were made up of vampyres who held much power and social standing, they all acted with such a grace that came almost naturally. It was not likely for a vampyre to embarrass themselves and they were also very respectful and usually neutral. Eva, like Alessandro, had a knack for learning and could easily suck up knowledge and facts. "That's great, but I was just heading to visit Adal, so you'll have to tell me all about it later," He told her, running his hand through her hair affectionately.

She nodded in acceptance and walked off happily, carrying a type of class around her even though she was so young. Alessandro smiled at her as she left and then continued to make his way to the man that had become like his father. Alessandro knocked lightly on the door to his father's study, getting a 'come in' in return. Alessandro opened the door and smiled lightly at Adal. "What is it that you need, Alessandro?" Adal asked lightly, a fond smile on his face.

"Nothing. I just wanted to be in here, seeing as how I have to get back to the Dursley's tomorrow," He answered.

Adal frowned lightly as he mentioned the Dursley's, but nodded in agreement. He waved his hand and instantly there were multiple pillows piled next to Adal. Alessandro sat on the fluff of pillows and placed his head on Adal's leg. He summoned his spell books and begun to read. Over the summer, Harry had wanted to continue learn spells and potions of all kinds and he had already mastered the spells and potions for every Hogwarts year. Alessandro had begun to catch up on Auror spells and beyond that, even venturing into the Dark Arts. Harry had enough control and power to not succumb to the darkness that surrounded the spells. Adal, already familiar with this act, ran his hand through Alessandro's hair. Adal had found out that, even though at first he was too timid to admit it, Alessandro craved contact. Being starved of any positive emotions or actions at the Dursley's made Alessandro crave touch as reassurance or just for comfort. Alessandro sat by his father, fascinated by the spells in the book. He had found out that he could now perform wandless magic and control multiple elements. Alessandro didn't think he could be any happier than he was right now.

That, however, turned out to not be true. It turns out that vampyres' have mates, much like veelas do. However, without a mate, a vampyre grows weaker, but will not die. They didn't have to be of the same species and just had to be someone who could match the vampyre in power and since it had been revealed that Harry was the submissive, a mate who could protect him. Adal had laughed and stated that with almost every creature, excluding most humans, the submissives were really those who made the decisions. No one would want to deal with an angry submissive, the same way no one would want an jealous dominant out for their blood. With vampyres, a submissive usually made the decisions, because they were more rational and weren't likely to make a rash decision. Submissive creatures were also more powerful, because they needed to protect themselves from unwanted attention from a dominant until they found their own mate. Adal and Alessandro both looked up simultaneously and heard the clan members beginning to arrive.

Some of the perks of being a vampyre were also the heightened senses, strength and ability to learn much more quickly than a human or wizard. It had taken a while to agree on a day for every clan member to arrive at the manor, seeing as how the clan was extremely large and Adal had wanted every member to get the chance to meet Alessandro. The two of them stood and made their way to greet their family. Alessandro and Adal made their way out of the room and were surrounded by feelings of affection and excitement. Before anyone could get a word out, a large unknown owl made its way into the room. It perched itself on Alessandro's shoulder and he reached for the letter. He traced his fingers over the words on the page and his eyes widened. Adal looked over his should curiously. "Who is it from?" He wondered.

"Hermione," Alessandro breathed out, surprised.

* * *

Draco Malfoy made his way onto Platform 9¾, nodding in acknowledgement to his father. His father disappeared quickly after giving his own confirmation nod. It was dangerous for his father to be out in the open, so he couldn't drop Draco off as close as he would like. Draco made his way through the crowd. his eyes darting quickly throughout the crowd and examining them. Ever since his inheritance, Draco had changed drastically. His once platinum blonde hair had changed into a light blonde, almost white in the sun. His sharp gray eyes were now bright and startling silver and his complexion had paled even more. His hair had reached down to the back of his neck already and when Draco had attempted to cut it, it would just grow right back. Because of this, he had to drink the strongest glamour potion that Severus could create for him to keep his appearance as it had been before his inheritance. Lucius and Severus were both adamant that no one know of Draco's change, with the exception of his mate.

Even though Draco had a powerful glamour on, it couldn't dull how strong Draco's senses had become. He was sensitive to every smell, touch, and sound on the platform and it had became extremely irritable already. Draco didn't want to hear about the girls' gossip or the guys' boasting. He honestly wanted to find Potter and tear him away from his Golden Trio to play the pity card and get him as an ally. Honestly, Draco hoped that he could charm Potter into helping him instead of pleading. Draco would admit that his appearance, even glamoured, was something to admire.

Draco saw a mob of red hair that he automatically identified as the Weasel family along with that Granger witch. Draco narrowed his eyes, searching for Potter in the crowded family. When he didn't find the black haired boy his brow furrowed in confusion. The lot of them were always together, so it confused Draco as to why they weren't together now. Draco moved towards the group, masking his presence and making sure that the family couldn't see or here him. "Where's Harry?" Ginny wondered.

"Ginny, you are **not** to speak to Harry, do you understand? Dumbledore said to ignore him," Ron hissed.

Draco's eyebrows skyrocketed as he listened intently to the conversation. "Ron, that is bullocks and you know it. I don't know what Dumbledore told you, but ignoring and isolating Harry is not going to help him in anyway," Fred hissed, glaring down at his younger brother.

Ron scoffed, rolling his eyes at his siblings. "Are you doubting Dumbledore? The greatest wizard of all time? Tell 'em 'Mione," Ron hissed.

Draco rolled his eyes at the boy's ignorance and continued to listen. "Dumbledore said Harry doesn't have time to focus on us and needs time to train while we also get stronger, so we're not a burden," Hermione told them, her voice firm and stern.

Draco could tell that the girl didn't actually believe the words she was saying, but she said it with such conviction that she had almost convinced Draco himself. Draco could tell that the young witch was planning something, but Draco could sense the animosity rolling off of Ron is waves. It seemed as if Ron was just waiting to abandon his so called 'best friend.' "Yet, you guys have not trained at all. When is Dumbledore supposedly going to train you?" Ginny questioned.

Draco was just surprised by the resentment and distrust in each of the other Weasel's voices as they mentioned the so called 'Most Powerful Wizard Ever'. "Whatever," Ron scoffed, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling her away.

Draco was surprised to see the young witch wink at the other members of the Weasley family as she was dragged away from them. Draco sighed, pressing his fingers to his forehead. There were too many questions in Draco's head and he hated having unanswered questions. He picked up his trunks easily, his inheritance coming with super strength. He made his way onto the train and placed his luggage in his compartment. He decided to search for Potter on the train, seeing as how he wouldn't be flanked by his cronies.

As he got up, his whole body stiffened as his sensed were overrode with the need to find, to take and to **claim**. His mind shouted the word '_mate' _at him and he growled, rattling the smaller objects in the train compartment. He opened the compartment door and reached out, pulling the unknown body into his compartment. He pressed the body against the wall and was shocked when startling emerald eyes stared back at him, confidently and smugly. "This is quite the situation you've got yourself into," A sultry voice whispered. "_Malfoy_."


	4. Chapter Four

Reviews and Responses:

_**kistenbabe: First of all, I did a happy dance just now because this chapter had the perfect cliff-hanger ending but you could also see what might happen next! :D I'm falling deeply in love with this story! (you can use my name because I don't care if everyone knows I love this story) Can't wait to see what happens next! Thanks for such a lovable story! :)**_

**Thank you so much, you're awesome. I'm really happy you like it, because it helps me to remember that there is a reason to continue to write.**

* * *

Silver eyes widened as they stared into bright, confident emerald eyes. "Potter?" He questioned, throat suddenly dry and eyes wide.

There was no one who could have been a worse choice. Harry Potter, icon of the light and Gryffindor's favorite hero/idiot, was his mate; the former Death Eater's son? Harry frowned and rolled his eyes. "That's no longer my name," He told him.

Draco took a good look at the boy in front of him and was already aware of the change in the shorter boy. Even though he looked the same, Draco could tell something had changed tremendously, meaning that the boy was wearing a glamour of some sort. The fact that Harry had yet to punch, hex and or scream bloody murder, because Draco had pulled him into the compartment proved that the boy was either delirious or completely aware of Draco's predicament. Draco narrowed his eyes suspiciously as Potter moved closer, seemingly breathing in Draco's scent. "Dragon, hm?" He asked. pulling his lips into a smirk.

Draco looked at the smaller boy suspiciously. "Since you seem to have all the answers, why don't you tell me what's going on and why you haven't hexed me or screamed bloody murder, because I've got you pinned," Draco suggested, elegantly raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I hex such a pretty little face like yours?" Harry questioned, smirking at the blonde.

If it wasn't such an un-Malfoy like action, Draco would have choked on the air he was breathing in. Harry Potter, who denied that name, was _flirting _with him. There was obviously a deity laughing at him from the heavens. "Would you mind taking your hands off of me now?" He asked.

"Are you going to explain?" Draco questioned.

"If you take you hands off of me then maybe I would," Harry hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Draco eyed the boy suspiciously, but couldn't deny the tug in his chest at the sight of the smaller boy. The urge to touch, scent, kiss, mate, claim and protect Harry was still as strong as ever, but Draco managed to squash down his instincts in order to get some answers. He removed his hands from the shorter male and sat down, motioning for Harry to do the same. Harry took a seat from across of him and crossed his legs, smiling at Draco. "So? What happened?" Draco questioned.

He was in no mood for delaying when his body already thrummed with the need to make Harry his. "Over the summer I discovered some things that lead me to adjust my point of view. Some of these things were my inheritance," Harry explained.

Draco raised his eyebrow at the dark haired boy and raked his eyes up and down the boy. "I thought that the magnificent Harry Potter was one of the best _wizards _of our time. No where is it mentioned that you were anything but human," Draco pointed out.

"Well seeing as how I was unaware of the change until my birthday I am going to take a guess and say that the wizarding world wouldn't have that on file," Harry pointed out.

"And for what reason would this inheritance be kept from you?" Draco wondered.

Harry's eyes filled with rage and Draco be lying if he said that he wasn't completely turned on by it. "It seems _Dumbledore _kept some vital information from me," He answered, trying to quell his anger.

If what Harry was saying was true then Draco was not surprised to hear the anger fill the words and was no longer confused by the actions of Granger and most of the Weasels. "And what have you got to say about my _predicament_," Draco asked, reluctantly awaiting the boy's answer.

He was surprised when Harry smiled brightly at him. "I am honestly not surprised. People with strong connections, whether it be positive or negative, end up becoming mates after their inheritance," Harry pointed out.

"Have you been studying Potter?" Draco questioned, smirking.

Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Like I said before, my name is not Harry Potter anymore. If you must know, my name is now Alessandro and I'd prefer it if you called me that as of now if we are going to be doing this mating thing. I, however, am not a creature whose instincts drive them to mate with abandon," He told him.

Draco wanted to protest that Ha- Alessandro could not, _would _not leave him, but he decided to refrain from proving that he was merely a creature driven by his instincts. "If you are willing to take it slowly like we are two _normal _wizards that fancy each other then I'm sure we'll be fine as I am aware that we'll be moving faster than most relationships do," Ha- Alessandro offered.

Draco sighed as if Alessandro's proposal was a bother, which it honestly was. "I'm sure you are well aware that I have no honest choice, but it would be best if I could learn to stomach your presence rather than being consumed by my instincts. I am obviously willing, but would also appreciate it if you were to tell me what happened over the summer and why you've abandoned the _horrendous _name 'Harry', I am surprised to see what has made you take all of this in stride," Draco told him.

Alessandro smiled and nodded. "Well it's hard not to accept any of this when I get a mate as handsome as you," He teased, smirking.

"Now you simply _must _tell me, _Alessandro_," Draco purred.

If _Alessandro_ wanted to play with fire then Draco hoped that he was ready for Draco to engulf him in heat.

* * *

"So what is this magnificent plan that you have with Granger? I mean it won't be hard to trick that idiot _Ronald_," Draco pointed out, hissing the name as if it were a poison. "But Dumbledore will have his eyes on you twenty four seven and honestly, I am not so sure the Weasels would be able to hold their own against Dumbledore's legilimency."

Alessandro frowned at Draco, before sighing. "Before I tell you about that, we're going to have to sort out the animosity with Hermione and the _Weasley _family. I cannot have you guys at each other's throats while trying to fool Dumbledore. As of now, we're assuming that Dumbledore is smarter than he really is and I cannot have you arguing or ruining the plans, because you cannot listen to one another," He pointed out.

Draco frowned at the boy sitting next to him as he thought this over, but Alessandro's eyes were determined and Draco knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer. "I am willing to not act harshly towards any of them as long as they treat me with the same amount of respect. However, if they do not I will not be responsible for any curses and or hexes that might make their way towards any of them," Draco responded.

Alessandro smiled brightly at the blond and sighed. "That's much more than what I was expecting, so I'm perfectly find with that. As for the planning, we are going to act as if everything Dumbledore is planning is going accordingly and we'll meet whenever we can to decide what exactly we plan to do about Dumbledore and then Voldemort," Alessandro explained.

"And when exactly are you going to be having these meetings and where, seeing as how Dumbledore will be watching your every move," Draco pointed out.

"We're supposed to meet in a few minutes. How about you come along so that I can explain the changes to Hermione and the others and you can be caught up?" Alessandro suggested, standing and opening the door to the compartment.

Draco scoffed, rolling his eyes. "As if I would miss out on this," He pointed out, smirking.


	5. Chapter Five

**_kistenbabe: Another happy dance! I truly do love this story. I reread it before reading this chapter and I must say I can't wait for more! Beautifully written and an exquisite plot! I really can't wait for more from your beautiful mind. Thanks for such a perfectly wonderful story! :)_**

**_Gravity's Child: Hmm. If you ask me, I'd prefer Narcissia dead and Severus as Lucius' mate. They make a cute couple._**

**Thank you so much for reviewing the story, it helps a lot. :D**

**Thanks for the feedback. Severus was one of the candidates for Lucius' mate and I'm glad you told me your opinion on Narcissa, because that makes it so much easier for me to continue writing when I know what I am going to plan.**

* * *

Draco didn't know what he was expecting when H- Alessandro opened the door to the compartment, but it wasn't a warm welcome. He had opened the door and quickly went in alone, explaining to his friends what had happened and how it would alter their plans. Draco heard the unsurprising shouts of objection before they were all silenced and the door to the compartment was opened once again. Draco walked inside the compartment, face blank and Malfoy mask put in place perfectly as he stared at the occupants of the compartment with cold eyes. Alessandro motioned for Draco to sit next to him, which he did, ignoring all the other people in the room. Alessandro waved his hand and the locks in the compartment clicked shut and Draco could feel the familiar shift in magic, announcing the presence of multiple silencing charms and wards, along with spells that locked the compartment and allowed no one else to enter. Draco didn't comment on the wandless magic, keeping up his cold facade in front of those who he was not familiar with.

Alessandro was the first to speak, addressing Hermione. "Where does Ron think you are?" He questioned.

Hermione tore her eyes away from Draco and looked at Alessandro and smirking. "Told him that Ginny and I had _'girl' _business to take care of," Hermione answered, rolling her eyes. "It was far too easy. No questions or suspicions."

Alessandro smiled at her and looked at the two twins, raising an eyebrow. "We separated from Little Ronnie as soon as we got on the train; our whereabouts are none of his concern," One of them explained.

Alessandro looked as if he was about to scold them from the way his eyebrows furrowed. "_But_ just in case he did ask any questions, we told Lee to tell him that we were planning some pranks on you and that we needed peace and quiet," Another one of them added.

Alessandro smiled and nodded his approval. "Are we going to not discuss the fact that Malfoy is here?" Ginny questioned, glaring at Draco.

Draco could barely refrain from rolling his eyes. He had said nothing and yet the young girl had felt a reason to drag him into a confrontation. "Ginny," Alessandro begun in a dangerous voice.

The girl sighed and tore her eyes away from Draco, settling for clamping her mouth shut and sitting there. "Now I know there is _a lot, _and I mean a lot, of animosity between you guys and Draco, but you're either going to have to get over it and act civil towards him or leave," Alessandro told them.

"Why must Malfoy be included in this? You say that you Malfoy isn't a threat to us, but how do we know what you say is true? I think it would be best for him to leave," Hermione suggested.

Draco actually did roll his eyes this time at the attitude, noticing how Alessandro had tensed. "Hermione, remember those changes I told you about over the summer?" He questioned, his voice calm but his eyes cold and hard as he stared at the witch.

"Yes," She answered, obviously noticing her friend's barely restrained anger.

"Draco is an important part of that. If you cannot accept it then you will be obliviated and forced the leave. I _**will not** _have you screwing this up, any of you, because you cannot put this rivalry behind you," Alessandro nearly growled.

"But he's been horrible to you!" Ginny objected.

"And **_I _**seem to have gotten over that quicker than you. You have no reason to dislike Draco any more than I do and I have already put it behind me," Alessandro pointed out.

"And if I refuse to cooperate with him?" Hermione questioned.

"You'll be obliviated before you can storm out," He answered without hesitation.

Seeing Alessandro arguing with Granger for his sake had made a warm feeling bubble in Draco's chest and he tried to get his emotions under wrap before anyone would notice. His face hadn't changed, but one only needed to look into his eyes to see the fond look he threw at Harry. Fred had noticed this look before Draco had shielded it and bumped his shoulder with George. They shared a knowing look and decided to give Malfoy a chance. If the blonde git looked at Harry like that when the black haired boy wasn't looking then they knew that he wouldn't dare hurt him. Hermione looked defeated as she looked at her best friend. "Alright," She sighed, taking a seat next to Ginny once again.

Alessandro sighed in relief and relaxed into the seat next to Draco. "Now let's move on," He suggested, taking in a deep breath.

Everyone listened intently to the black haired boy as he begun. "I've contacted Remus over the summer and he said he'll be here in a few days, so that's out of the way. We're going to seemingly go along with Dumbledore's plan, but I've made also made a few plans of my own," Alessandro told them, pulling out a thick book.

He flipped open one of the pages and levitated it to the middle. "It's the _Concordia(1) _spell and I am going to cast it as soon as we get to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a sentient being, meaning that if we cast this spell and she agrees with it then Dumbledore will be forced to follow the guidelines of the spell," Alessandro explained.

"Sentient being?" Ginny questioned.

"It means that the castle has the ability to feel, perceive, or to experience subjectivity," Draco answered quickly, studying the parchment and not looking at the surprised faces in the compartment.

"And what exactly," Fred began.

"Would it do?" George finished, looking directly at Draco.

Draco looked up to find everyone, but Alessandro, looking at him curiously. Alessandro, however, was smirking. Draco knew they were wondering if it was just a slip of the tongue when he spoke to Ginny or if he was just thinking aloud. He looked directly into the eyes of the twins and found no malice and only curiosity. "It's a spell for unity, or harmony, it'll take three student from each house years three and up and place them in a different house to create a bond between the students and therefore creating a bond between the houses after they've been switched back and stop any or all animosity between them," Draco explained.

"And why would you use this spell?" Hermione questioned.

"To get allies on all sides," Alessandro answered.

"Do we choose which students get put into what house?" Ginny wondered.

"No that would defeat the purpose of the spell and it would make Dumbledore suspicious if suddenly all our friends switched houses and made connections with the others," He pointed out.

"Okay, so what do we need to cast the spell?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing. I'll do it. I won't leave any traces of my magic, so Dumbledore can't track it back to me," Alessandro assured them.

They all looked at him uncertainly, but they nodded after seeing that determined look in his eyes. "Alright, let's go back to our own compartments. I'll cast the spell and you guys will have to look confused and slightly frightened when it happens. Fred and George, I'm sure you'll have no problem acting innocent?" Alessandro asked, smirking.

Both of them smirked and nodded. "We cannot let Dumbledore catch on to what we're doing, so use privacy charms even when discussing the tiniest details. Before we go back, I have something for each of you," He told them.

Alessandro pulled out five silver bracelets from his bag, each with intricate designs on them. "These are for you two," He handed Hermione and Ginny two bracelets.

They took them slowly and held them carefully. "They're beautiful," Hermione whispered.

Hermione's stone was a fiery ruby while Ginny's was a glowing amethyst."They're charmed to keep Dumbledore from tampering with you. They protect you from Legilimency, Obliviate, Imperius, and any other spells Dumbledore might try," Harry explained, handing another two to the twins.

Fred's stone was Ametrine and caught the glare of the light perfectly while George's stone was made with Andalusite, a flurry of colors. "Bloody hell," Fred mumbled.

"They really are beautiful," George complimented, staring at his stone in amazement.

Alessandro beamed at them, the smile causing Draco's insides to churn. "I'm glad you like them. I made them myself," He told them.

He picked up the last one, it's stone made up of Idocrase, a beautiful shade of green. "Give this one to Neville and tell him I said thanks for staying behind, so Ron wouldn't get suspicious," He told them.

They all nodded and hugged Alessandro, nearly squeezing the life out of him. Draco held back the growl that wanted to escape his chest as his mate hugged his friends back. _'Friends. Just friends,' _He thought to himself, trying to calm the raging beast inside of him.

They left the compartment and Alessandro turned to Draco who raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't think that I forgot about you," He teased.

"I don't expect anything, seeing as how you didn't know that we would meet on the train," Draco told him, waving dismissively.

"I was given a little hint, so I took the liberty of making you one anyway. It'll do everything that the bracelets will do except you'll be able to find me at all times, because it will become warmer as you get closer and colder the farther away you are. We can also feel some of each other's emotions: just the ones that'll alert us if one is in trouble,"

Draco raised an eyebrow and waited for him to take out the bracelet. Instead of a bracelet he got a necklace, the intricate design of a snake slithering its way across the band. Hanging off of the band was a silver lion, it's eyes made out of topaz and the tip of its tail made out of onyx. Draco's eyes widened as he stared at the pendant, a warmth flooding throughout his body. His breath caught in his throat when Alessandro leaned forward and placed the necklace on Draco. "What makes you think that I, a proud Slytherin, would wear a lion on his chest?" Draco teased.

"I don't know, but it kind of matches mine," Alessandro told him, pulling down his shirt to reveal the necklace.

Draco nearly attacked him at that moment as he stared at the silver snake hanging across the boy's chest, two Chalcedony eyes that seemed to stare into Draco's own. Reigning in most of his instincts, he pressed Alessandro against the walls. "Two _normal _wizards who fancy each other snog, am I correct?" Draco questioned, his eyes taking on a darker color.

"Why Draco, what has gotten into you?" Alessandro questioned, feigning shock.

"Keep it up, _Alessandro _and we'll see," Draco purred, rolling the boy's new name on his tongue.

Alessandro shivered and blushed, causing Draco to smiled triumphantly. "The answer to your question is, not until the third date,"

Draco frowned and Alessandro smirked, "_However_, we will be moving faster than the normal," He purred, pressing his lips to Draco's.

Alessandro would have been lying if he said that hadn't melted a little on the inside at the taste of Draco's lips. The blonde tasted like cinnamon and peppermint and his lips were cool enough to cause shivers to run down his back. He prodded the entrance of Draco's lips and received a groan as the blonde eagerly opened his mouth. Harry slipped his tongue inside and he nearly moaned. The temptation of his mate was much more than he anticipated and he knew that Adal had been right when he said that no words could describe how you would feel in the presence of your mate. Alessandro felt as if he was floating in the clouds leisurely with Draco's arms secured around him protectively. He reluctantly pulled away and Draco got the message to do the same, because he withdrew from his expedition of his mouth. "We have to change into our robes soon," Alessandro pointed out, breathlessly.

Draco nodded, his mind still buzzing with happiness and lust. "But we're definitely going to continue this later," The blonde assured his mate.

Alessandro only smirked and pulled off his shirt, revealing a chiseled chest with tanned glistening skin that looked soft to the touch. "If you can control yourself," He smirked.

For the first time in his life, Draco wasn't exactly confident in his _'Malfoy' _control.

* * *

(1): Harmony, unity, union of feeling.

Information and images of the stones at gemselect|dot| com

Since one of the candidates for Lucius mate were nominated we should take a vote. When I finish chapter ten I will count up the votes for Lucius' mate and Narcissa's fate and make a decision. If you could review and tell me if you want Narcissa dead or alive and who you would like Lucius to be mated with, that would be great. Yes, Sirius is also an option.


	6. Chapter Six

Alessandro and Draco got off of the train, grabbing their bags and making their way towards the carriages they would be taken to school in. The sun was nowhere to be found in the sky, covered by numerous clouds. The air was chilled and many students were getting off of the train and moving forward to claim their carriages. The wind brushed against Alessandro's cheek and he took a deep breath, relishing in the cold air and the feeling of magic. Alessandro's eyes strayed towards the thestrals pulling the carriages and he watched as most of them stopped, turning towards him. Most of the students panicked, wondering why their carriages had suddenly stopped while Alessandro kept his eyes on the creatures that most of the students couldn't see. One after the other, the thestrals bowed to him slowly before continuing on their journey, causing the panic to cease and turn into a murmuring confusion. "That was amazing," A wistful voice spoke from behind them.

Alessandro smiled, turning around. "Luna, it is great to see you," He greeted, smiling at the shorter girl.

The girl smiled at him and looked toward one of the thestrals. "It is great to see you as well. What shall I call you now?" She questioned.

Alessandro smiled at her, not at all surprised by the question. Luna Lovegood always seemed to know things that others didn't, even if she kept that knowledge to herself most of the time. "When we are alone, Alessandro, but in the presence of others Harry will have to do," He answered.

"Very well, Alessandro. Let's find a carriage so that you can get on with your plan," She suggested.

He held out his arm for her, smiling lightly when she took it. "Alright," He agreed.

"Well come on, Draco," Luna ordered, smiling at the confused and slightly shocked Malfoy.

They climbed into the carriage, it moving immediately after they took their seats. "Since when are you two such good friends?" Draco asked.

Alessandro smiled as Luna took out a book, giving him they task of explaining everything to Draco. "A few days after my inheritance, Luna sent me a letter and I realized that she had so much more knowledge than she led us to believe," He explained.

Luna smiled behind her book, causing Alessandro to roll his eyes.

_Harry woke up, his eyes immediately darting around the room to take in his surroundings as he had done for the last two days. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw that he was no longer at the Dursley's. He climbed off of the bed, his eyes roaming around the room that he had claimed when he had first arrived. There was a knock on the door and Harry's eyes immediately fell on the door as someone knocked again. "Come in," He spoke after a few moments.  
_

_He wasn't used to having any privacy, so he expected whoever was on the other side of the door to come in without permission. The door opened and Adal stood there, smiling at Harry as if he was someone important and Harry, for once, actually thought that he might be. "We have a few things to discuss, so if it would be alright, I'd like for us to take a walk after breakfast," He offered. _

_Harry nodded, moving to get off of the bed. Harry's eyes subconsciously darted towards the mirror, taking in his new appearance once again. Eyes that didn't seem like his own stared back at him and he turned his gaze back to Adal who smiled lightly at him. "I'll let you get ready," He told him, practically gliding out of the room and closing the door. Harry slid off one of the many new robes he was given upon arrival and allowed for it to fall to the floor. He stood in front of his mirror, glancing at his new appearance. The morning after Harry arrived he was shocked to see that he looked nothing like he had before. Over the period of his inheritance, his magic had fixed all the wrongs done by the Dursley's. His hair was allowed to grow without being forcefully cut by Petunia and his body had been allowed to fill itself out like it was supposed to, leaving him with a lithe, chiseled body. Harry made his way into the bathroom connected to his room, still fascinated by how luxurious it was. He removed the remainder of clothing he had, turned the knob on the shower and climbed in._

_Even at the Dursley's he had loved the feeling of hot water cascading down his back, relaxing him and allowing him to forget about anything and everything for a while. Now that he was no longer at the Dursley's he could take these showers undisturbed and get out, continuing to feel relaxed instead of tensing up at the thought of his so-called relatives. He grabbed the towel from the rack on the door, drying himself and dressing in another pair of robes. He ran his hand through his already perfect hair and made his way towards the dining room. As he walked down the corridor he heard a tapping on the window beside him and he stopped, turning towards the window and seeing an owl waiting outside the window. Harry wondered how exactly it had found this manor and who had sent it as he opened it. The owl stuck its leg out and Harry took the parchment. The owl didn't wait for payment or a treat and just flew off. Harry opened the parchment, eyebrows raised._

**_Dear Harry,_**

**_I am glad to see that you've found what you've needed and I was hoping that this letter will reach you before you depart, but I doubt that it will so I'll have my owl send it to your new location if you cannot be found at your relatives. I would like to know if it would be alright if I came to visit you and speak with you about some things that I know. I do hope that everything goes well for you and what is going to come. I cannot put a lot of detail into letter, but I'd be glad to tell you if you allow me to visit you before school starts,_**

**_Sincerely, Luna Lovegood_**

_Harry stared at the letter, questions racing through his mind as he decided that it would be best if Luna came over and shared her knowledge with him. Before that, however, he had things to discuss with Adal._

"Luna had come over and she had told me about Dumbledore and his plan, how Hermione, Ron and his family were being convinced to abandon me. Not that Ron needed much convincing. She had told me to send a letter to Hermione to see if we could do something to counteract Dumbledore's plan and when Hermione replied, we started planning. When I told you that I was given a hint about you being my mate, it was Luna here who gave me the hint," Alessandro explained.

Draco turned to the girl who was still reading her book silently and could only shrug his shoulders in acceptance. "Alessandro, it's just about time," Luna told him, speaking up for the first time since they entered the carriage.

Alessandro nodded. "Right," He agreed, taking out the parchment with the spell out of his bag.

His eyes ran over it once more, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing his magic to seep out of his entire being instead of his wand like a normal wizard. The carriage practically shook, Alessandro's magic thickening and pulsing, shaking Draco to his very core. The blonde couldn't deny that with the magic rolling off Alessandro in waves was the sexiest thing he'd seen so far. Alessandro's magic crackled, his eyes burning with overflowing power, darkness, and raw emotion. His voice was powerful as he opened his mouth and chanted the spell. _"A mane ad vesperum, hostis amico inimicus amicus. Ex Slytherin ad Gryffindor, Hufflepuff ad Ravenclaw. Ex amico inimicus, hostis socio chaos concordia ex discordiis unitatem. Ex Slytherin ad Gryffindor, Hufflepuff ad Ravenclaw. Sic erit."(1)_

After he finished, Alessandro smiled, dragging in his magic so that it left no trace. Usually magic left some kind of imprint, but as Draco searched for one he could find none and he knew if he couldn't then that fool Dumbledore wouldn't as well.

* * *

(1): From dawn to dusk, foe to friend, enemy to ally. From Slytherin to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw. From foe to friend, enemy to ally, chaos to harmony, from discord to unity. From Slytherin to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff to Ravenclaw. So it shall be.

I'm not good with spell making and never will be, but that was my attempt. :D

More will be revealed about Alessandro's summer and about Luna's power and knowledge.


End file.
